


Messed Up

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Bottom Castiel, Dom Dean, Human Castiel, Light BDSM, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Castiel, Tied-Up Castiel, human!Cas, paying with your body when you did something wrong, that's the best way to apologize amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Cas used Dean's porn collection and messed up the hunter's room, Dean comes in and finds a startled Castiel. Now the former angel has to make up for this mess...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, enjoy some smut ♡ please tell me if there are any mistakes, because english isn't my main language.  
> This is the second part after my fanfic [Human needs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9070993)! You should read that too (but it's not necessary to understand this one).

Cas was unsure what to do. His head was still filled with a joyous post-orgasm bliss and he couldn’t really think straight, as much as he wanted to. But he sure as hell knew he had messed up badly. Next to him were a bunch of porn magazines – Dean’s porn magazines to be precise – scattered across the floor. His hands and the fresh sheets of Dean’s bed were covered in Cas‘ very own white liquid and there was no way in heaven he could clean this properly in time. Someone was definitely coming down the bunker’s hallway right at this moment, and if Cas wasn’t mistaken, those footsteps sounded like Dean. 

He had to set his priorities straight. First: Dressing his pants. If he couldn’t hide the fact he had raided Dean’s porn stash, at least he didn't need to be half naked when the hunter discovered his crime. He slipped into the legs of his pants and was just closing the zipper, when the door already opened. There was no time to hide anything, not the stains on the bed, not the magazines on the ground, not his „I just came“ expression on his blushed face. Cas just stood there, paralized. At this moment he just wished some divine force would bring back his grace and ability to teleport, or that someone killed him on the spot, before his embarrassment did. Either way, he rather died than face Dean. But the hunter came in anyway.

When he realized there was someone in his room, Dean gave Cas a confused look and the raise of an eyebrow. „Uh Cas, what are you doin‘ in my room? Man, I told you you shouldn’t come in without asking.“ Cas licked his dry lips and swallowed hard. What was he supposed to say? He pressed out a faint „Yeah“ between his teeth, just before he saw the realization on Dean’s startled face. The hunter first noticed the fallen over cardboard box that used to be his porn stash, then the magazines all over the floor. He probably saw the only one laying on the bed was a gay porn one, Cas was afraid. Then Dean’s gaze wandered to Castiel who hadn’t been able to close his zipper yet. Dean paused looking at the angel’s groin unable to process what the heck was even going on. Cas immediately wanted to die of shame, but he forced himself to close the zipper. The loud noise it made filled the already uncomfortable electrified air between them.

After an eternity of awkward silence Dean blinked rapidly as if he was trying to wake himself up from a very surreal dream, but when he opened his eyes, nothing had changed. „So, let me guess,“ Dean’s light pink tongue slipped over his lips, „You borrowed my porn to do whatever the hell you were doing here.“ He vigorously pointed at the scene of his messed up bed and Castiel’s pants, which made the angel’s face flush with heated blood. „Uh yeah,“ the former angel muttered. He couldn’t bring himself to look up and face Dean, so he just silently stared at his feet. He heard Dean coming closer, but Cas didn't say anything. He just stepped back.

Dean looked around speechless, wiped a hand over his confused face and took the magazine on his bed. „Gay porn, huh?,“ he asked a question not really adressed to Castiel but rather meant as a statement. „It's yours,“ Cas gave as an answer, as if it would justify what he had done. There were so many human emotions the former angel felt, but right now Cas only wished to regain his angelic apathy. The adrenalin of embarrassment, shame and even a little bit of fear flooded his veins and Cas could hear his blood pumping through his ears. Dean’s judging stare was pure torture. The hunter raised a vague eyebrow and tossed the magazine on the floor to the rest of the mess Castiel had made. „So,“ the hunter said, „Any explanation for this? Maybe an apology?“ Cas nodded in an ashamed manner, not really facing Dean’s stare, but not really looking away either.

„I, uh…,“ Cas stumbled over his own words. Nervously sweating fingers rubbed over each other because Cas didn’t know what to do with his hands or where to put it. He decided to just shove them in his pockets. „Well, you gave me those Game of Thrones DVDs and…,“ he muttered and licked his dry lips, „And there was this scene. With the two men… yeah“ – „And you got horny, right?,“ Dean interrupted him. Cas nervously swallowed and nodded. „That's why you thought you could take my porn,“ the hunter concluded. Dean frowned, but somehow Cas could see something else in his face. Amusement? That would be apropriate. But no, that wasn’t it. Cas couldn’t really put a finger on it.

„Yes, that was what happened,“ Cas affirmed. Dean’s face changed into a smirk and the hunter came a step closer, laid a gentle hand on Castiel’s shoulder. The angel just squinted his eyes and tilted his head sideways. What exactly did Dean intend to do? Cas didn’t understand. „I don’t know, Cas,“ Dean said with a mischievous undertone in his voice, „Don’t you think you have to make up for this mess?“ He came a little bit closer still and Cas could suddenly feel the hunter’s breath on his face and his bodywarmth touching him through the air between them. It had something oddly calming. „Yes, of course, Dean,“ he nodded, „I will clean your room properly. And this won't happen again, I promise. I am truly sorry for this inconvenience.“ Dean just chuckled, even though Cas didn’t understand what was funny about it. If anything, the whole situation had to be really annoying to Dean. But the hunter placed his warm hand on the former angel‘s chin and gazed with his stunningly green eyes into Castiel’s. Castiel swallowed and felt his blood rush through his cheeks. „That was not what I meant,“ Dean leaned in to whisper in Cas‘ ear and sent shivers all across the former angel’s back down to his legs.

„What did you mean?,“ Cas asked with a slight stutter in his voice, which Dean just answered by smirking devilishly. He placed a dominant hand on the former angel’s chest and let their lips collide, immediately stunning Castiel. His brain stopped for a second and Cas didn’t know what to do, how to move his mouth, where to put his hands, should he breathe? But he leaned in on Dean, devoured his scent and let the soft lips guide him. It was the amount of great that made Castiel wonder if he was still dreaming, still caught in his imagination. At least it hugely helped his imagination flourish. He wanted more. Wanted to feel Dean’s skin on his, wanted deep, willing kisses and a lack clothes. He wanted to live the fantasies he just had dreamed about, before Dean had entered the room.

Dean pushed him back unto the bed and covered him with his body, pressed demanding lips on Cas‘ neck and buried his teeth in the sweaty skin, forcing the angel to let out a yearning moan. „You can make up for the mess with your body, Cas,“ Dean groaned into the former angel’s ear, „Do you want to tell me what you thought about? Before, when you were using my porn?“ Cas trembled under Dean’s hot breath. Yes, he wanted to tell him, but at the same time he felt way to embarrassed about it. And he still had to process that Dean - the man he had fantasized about so times - wanted him in the same way. It was overwhelming.

„I…,“ Cas swallowed and wetted his dry lips with his tongue, „I thought about you, Dean.“ He looked into Dean’s widened emeraldgreen eyes and watched the hunter’s surprised face melt into a lewd grin. „Tell me every detail,“ he whispered into Cas‘ ear and embedded his teeth gently in the lobe. „Don’t be shy, my angel,“ he muttered. Cas tried his best to remember, but most of it had melted into one image: Dean’s shining green eyes looking up to him while the hunter took his whole length down his throat. Even this thought had Cas throbbing.

„You, well… you sucked my dick,“ Cas admitted and found Dean’s lips back on his own. „Mhm,“ Dean murmured and reached down to the obvious bulge in Cas‘ pants. He rubbed tightly over the fabric and Cas could feel his own pre-come soak through. His mouth left a small whimper. „Yes Dean, please…,“ he begged under a flood of moans caused by Dean’s broad fingers massaging his swollen organ through his pants. With a hum Dean ripped open the buttons of Cas‘ shirt and kissed down his chest. He circled the former angel’s left nipple with his tongue and looked up to him with an obscene grin. He softly nibbled on the hardened skin and sucked gently, hearing some approving low-voiced groans from his angelic lover. 

„Patience, my angel,“ Dean whispered and moved a trail of soft kisses down to the seam of Cas‘ pants. He put his hands on the zipper and with a loud clittering noise he pulled it down to reveal Cas‘ tight boxer briefs. Both pants and underwear soon found themselves on the ground and Cas was left with Dean tracing the tip of his wet tongue over the head of the former angel’s twitching dick and making Cas moan in tormenting pleasure. He licked over the shaft down to his balls and heard the former angel’s demanding purr. Under some of Cas‘ indecent curses and deep groans Dean took in the angel’s full length. He slowly moved his head up and down and had Cas bury his hands in his darkish blond hair. 

„Dean- please… I need… Give me-,“ Cas pressed out between his attempts to catch a breath, unable to process full sentences. He already was a drooling mess. But instead of letting him come, Dean decided otherwise. With a wet popping sound the hunter let go of Cas‘ edging cock and gave him a devilish smirk. „Hey, don’t forget we’re doing this for you to pay for your mess,“ he said in an unexpectedly dominant tone. Cas just nodded submissively, because he hadn’t forseen this sudden change in character. „Turn around, angel,“ Dean ordered and pointed Cas to do what he’d been told. And Cas, startled as he was, just obeyed and got on his knees on the bed, his ass facing the hunter.

„Okay, angel, give me your hands,“ Dean said and waited for him to follow. But Cas didn’t really know what to do, he just looked down at his hands confusedly until Dean gave him a disappointed sigh. He placed a hand on Cas‘ back and forcefully pushed the former angel’s face down into the pillows. Then he got close to Cas‘ ears and whispered: „Do you wanna get punished, Cas?,“ which Castiel just answered with a wide-eyed, aroused nod. He hadn’t known things like this were a sexual thing, but even the thought of it hardened the angel’s organ. Every inch of him felt electrified. 

„Okay then, listen up,“ Dean said while opening his belt and dropping his pants to the floor, „I’m gonna use you any way I please, understood?“ He waited for the former angel’s approval and after Castiel’s second enthusiastic nod he took his leather belt to tie Cas‘ wrists together. Cas couldn’t move his arms anymore, but his sudden lack of control had something weirdly arousing. He had his cock twitching in exitement when Dean traced the throbbing veins with his fingertips. 

„Okay Cas, but if you really wanna stop, just say ‚red‘, alright?,“ Dean said, even though Cas didn’t quite grasp why. „Why would I say ‚red‘?,“ he wanted to know and got a sigh from Dean, who gently rubbed the angel’s ass. „It’s a safeword,“ the hunter explained, „to make sure you’re okay with what I’m doing. If you’re uncomfortable you say ‚yellow‘ and if you really want me to stop, you say ‚red‘. You can say ‚green‘ if you enjoy what I’m doing, but you don't have to. These things are just to make sure you’re alright. I need to punish you, but I don't wanna injure you.“ With these words he gave Castiel’s butt a light smack that was answered by the angel’s approving moan. „You understood?,“ Dean wanted to know, and Cas just gave him a brief reassuring „Yes“. Dean smiled mischievously when he realised that Castiel was now his little fucktoy. There was no holding back anymore, just raw lust. „Tell me your colour, my angel,“ he asked and gave Cas a harder slap on his beautiful round cheeks. „Green,“ Cas moaned in thankful admiration.

„Count my slaps out loud,“ Dean ordered. His hard twitching cock was running of pre-come he smeared all over Castiel’s kneeling legs. The angel’s butt was raised while his face sunk deep into the mattress and his hands were tied behind his back. When the first hand hit him and imprinted a burning red area, he moaned „One,“ just for Dean’s delight. He had messed up and now he needed to take his punishment. The pure thought had him throbbing in arousal. He groaned a loud „Two,“ when the second smack hit him. „Three. Four,“ Cas squealed and flinched under the stinging pain. He sobbed a final „Five,“ as Dean stopped his hands to lay a gentle kiss on Cas‘ burning cheek. „Well done,“ he muttered and caressed the red handprint on his angel’s ass, „I’m gonna prepare you now.“ 

Cas heard a wet splurting sound and warm spit hit his entrance. His clouded mind couldn’t comprehend what Dean wanted to do, at least until he felt a finger enter his hole. With trembling legs he let out a moan when Dean filled him with a second one and started stretching him. Shudders waved all over his body and Castiel couldn’t help but drool on his pillow. He was embarrassed, but his thoughts all moved around his dire need to be filled. „Please Dean, take me,“ he moaned, just to flinch when he found an answer in a hard hand hitting his already burning ass. „I’m gonna take you when I want,“ Dean’s rough voice said and Castiel nodded obediently. He had to know his place, he reminded himself.

„I’m gonna enter,“ Dean said in a monotone voice, as if it was just a simple statement and not the needful confession of his own desire to push his load down Cas‘ entrance. But he couldn’t hide it from the former angel. Castiel knew how much Dean wanted him, he felt the hunter‘s shaking fingers clawing tight into his waist’s flesh, heard Dean’s low panting breath when he touched Cas‘ spit-wet hole with his cock and pushed slowly. Cas let out a voiced groan between his grinding teeth when the hunter slipped in, with his fingernails digging into the angel’s skin and his head thrown back Dean moaned a muffled curse. Stinging pain left Cas shivering and clenching his tied fists tightly behind his back, but it soon changed into aching pleasure and a dire need for friction.

Their hips clashed together and damp skin met the loving touch of scratching fingernails painting red lines of fire over a naked canvas. Cas filled the air with breathless cries for release as Dean thrusted against the sweet spot inside the angel with every savouring move he made. „Squeal for me, angel,“ he demanded and pushed Castiel deep into the pillows, leaving him no choice but to whimper in sensual obedience. „You're mine, understood?,“ Dean groaned between his lustful moans and urging hip jolts. But Cas felt unable to answer in his state, he had turned into a whining mess only wishing to come. He couldn’t get anything out except for some muffled noises that slightly resembled Dean’s name.

But Dean wanted to hear Cas‘ voice saying it. He harshly grabbed the former angel’s dark hair and pulled him up so he could reach his ear and growl: „Answer me, angel.“ Cas whimpered under the sting of his hair being pulled and the never stopping thrusts of the hunter’s groin pounding deep inside him to penetrate his prostate. „Y-yes,“ Cas whined with a sobbing moan of pleasure, „I’m yours. My… my love.“ With a pleased smile Dean shoved him back into the pillows. „Good boy,“ he said changing his rhythm slightly in order to make the angel squeal, „You deserve a reward, don’t you?“ „Mhm,“ Cas consented moaning, just to feel a warm hand reach down to his cock and stroke it with sloppy movements. 

Cas was already on the edge; with the steady thrusts deep inside him and Dean roughly palming him he could feel the aching pressure building up. „Green,“ he moaned and rolled back his eyes in pleasure, „Green, green, _green_.“ Dean just smirked, threw back his head and groaned some loud, obscene melodies. „I can feel you enjoy this, you don’t have to use the word,“ he chuckled and moved his hips in circling motions, without ever letting go of Cas‘ cock. „Come for me, my angel,“ he muttered and that was just enough to get Cas over the edge. The former angel clenched his fists behind his back and when the waves of pleasure had his legs trembling, he growled some feral groans. With a final whimper he shot floods of white fluid over the bed sheets and his sweaty stomach. He felt Dean shudder and claw deeper into his flesh. Tortured by agonizing lust throbbing through his length Dean unloaded himself inside of the former angel with an unhuman moan.

Out of breath Dean slipped away from his lover and losened the belt around Cas‘ wrists. The former angel rubbed the red traces around his wrists, placed himself next to his lover and a soft kiss on Dean‘s lips. „Did I redeam myself?,“ he asked with an exhausted smirk. Dean couldn’t help but smile and kiss the angel again and again. „Of course,“ he whispered lovingly, „It was great. We should do that again sometime, my angel.“ „Yes, we should,“ Cas agreed satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ♡ please leave me your opinion or some kudos if you liked my story ♡♡


End file.
